


Oh What a Pleasant Afternoon

by vanishedSchism



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: America's moms are still alive bc damn it this girl could use some helpful advice here, F/F, it's just p angsty, mentioned sexual assualt, what's not angsty is really cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishedSchism/pseuds/vanishedSchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You see this break here?” the doctor asked, pointing to one of the numerous x-rays on the wall with a stick. “That’s the C4 vertebrae.” He hummed, which struck Kate as completely inappropriate for the direness of the situation. “That there is your spinal cord,” he said, tapping the tube that looked to have been crushed by the broken vertebrae.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Kate gulped. That didn’t look good.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kate's been through a lot. But finding herself confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life may finally be too much. America does what she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Pleasant Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rate this fic M because it heavily references the canonical sexual assault in Kate's backstory. There are no graphic depictions of any kind, but please keep that in mind as you're reading. 
> 
> That said, this was the result of a [commission](http://vanishedschism.tumblr.com/post/146335802425/writing-commissions-open) from tumblr user [wombatking](wombatking.tumblr.com) who asked for a fic in which Kate is paralyzed after showing off for her girlfriend at the lake on a rare day off. America does her best to help Kate through the recovery process.

_Every hero has an origin. A time in their life when the injustice, the pain, the thought of simply_ taking _it was just too much. At that point, instead of folding, instead of letting the world walk all over them, they decided to do something about it, they fought. Hawkeye already had her origin. She was born, bruised and humiliated, behind a bush in Central Park. She found herself in Hell and she pulled herself out, destroying every demon that tried to stop her._

_That was the birth of Hawkeye. But Kate Bishop is not longer Hawkeye. Now, she’s Lyrebird, and Lyrebird, rather than finding her origin among dirt and blood, was born with the sun high in the sky, shining over a placid lake. This is her story._

\--

“Take a break kids.” 

Kate blinked, unsure she heard that right. “I’m sorry Cap, can you please repeat that?” 

“The Avengers are doing cleanup and press all day. Keep communications open, but we expect to be able to handle anything that comes up. You have the day off.” 

“Alright. Uh, thanks Cap.”

Kate looked at the rest of her team, her bemused expression quickly morphing into a huge smile. 

“Well team, looks like we have the day off. Who wants to go to the lake?” 

The chorus of ‘hell yeah!’s was immediately followed by a flurry of travel arrangements. Kate had a van that they could all fit in, but if she was driving, that meant someone else had to pack lunch. Tommy volunteered because he could do it faster than anyone else, but he ate a lot of weird things no one else but Noh-Varr liked, so Teddy quickly volunteered in his place. Tommy pouted, but didn’t look particularly put out. 

Even without the speedster’s help, they were ready to go within half an hour. 

By the time they got to the lake, the sun was shining high in the sky. Everyone was already in their swimsuits, costumes safely tucked away in their bags, and ready to relax. 

Noh had brought a boom box and was blasting Tom Petty or something while David tried to find a magic trick that could actually impress a speedster. So far it didn’t look like he was having a lot of luck. 

And Billy and Teddy? They were being adorable, as per usual. At one point, Kate moved onto America’s blanket, so she could make comments about what her girlfriend was reading, but then Teddy flew into the sky and dropped Billy in the lake and well, Kate just had to outdo that. 

“Hah, you call that a dive?” Kate called, suddenly getting a fantastic idea. She may not have actual superpowers, but she had the grace and natural beauty of a- well, to say hawk would be a little braggy but it would also be true. She was never officially on the swim team, but she had a pool in her house and she’d been to enough parties where the attire was ‘a bathing suit and a hot bod’ that she had developed some pretty impressive skills. She may not be a super human, but she didn’t need to be, she was Kate Bishop. 

“America, watch this!” she said, in one smooth motion getting up from her towel and running across the pier. 

She jumped without hesitation, diving into the water so smooth and fast that she didn’t even leave a splash. She hit something just as fast. Kate couldn’t stop herself from gasping when the impact jerked her neck back, despite the fact that she was underwater. 

She tried to swim back to the surface, but her arms weren’t obeying her, and she couldn’t really feel her legs. Starting to panic, she did the only thing she could, she held her breath as she tried to struggle to the surface. 

America watched the water expectantly. That dive was beautiful, though she had a cannonball that could definitely rival it. 

When Kate didn’t resurface though, she started to get worried. What was taking so long? “Princess?”

As if in response to her call, Kate surfaced, though she was facing the wrong way. And she wasn’t moving. 

“Oh my god, Kate!” 

America got up to go check on her, but Noh-Varr was faster, in the water before America could even stand. 

“Move her as little as possible!” David shouted, though America wasn’t sure Noh-Varr could hear him. She could barely hear him. She could barely hear anything other than the blood rushing in her ears. _Kate wasn’t moving. Kate was lying facedown in the water. Katekatekate._

A sudden fit of coughing broke her out of her reverie. Kate was alive, vomiting water over Noh’s shoulder. 

“Kate!” America screamed, not sure whether her voice was full of relief or panic. 

“I can’t move…” She said it so softly, her throat raw from the water, that America doubted a normal human would have been able to hear. As it was, almost everyone in the group was a superhuman. And David had his lips pressed together and his phone out, though he hadn’t called anyone yet. 

Then, when Noh brought her to shore, she said it again, louder. “I can’t move! Oh my god I can’t feel my legs!” Her head thrashed around, but although her body shook, her limbs didn’t actually move. 

“Kate, Kate darling, stop moving,” America said, kneeling next to her. “You’re going to hurt yourself more. Shh, shh it’s okay, we’re getting you help. Just breathe with me, okay? In… and out… yeah, there you go.” 

Behind her, she could hear David on 911. 

The helicopter arrived ten minutes later. America squeezed her girlfriend’s hand and then stood up to let the paramedics in. There wasn’t room in the helicopter for her, so she stayed with the team while Kate was loaded up and flown to the nearest hospital. 

Teddy was the first one who spoke, after the helicopter that took Kate away had disappeared from the sky. 

“I think we should probably go.” 

\--

“You see this break here?” the doctor asked, pointing to one of the numerous x-rays on the wall with a stick. “That’s the C4 vertebrae.” He hummed, which struck Kate as completely inappropriate for the direness of the situation. “That there is your spinal cord,” he said, tapping the tube that looked to have been crushed by the broken vertebrae.

Kate gulped. That didn’t look good. 

“Is there any chance she’ll recover?” her father asked. 

The doctor hid his grimace quickly enough that Kate was sure her dad didn’t catch it. “It’s impossible to know at this stage, but with heavy physical therapy I’m hopeful for regained limb motion. Now, I think it’s prudent at this point to start talking about wheelchairs…”

\--

America had barely knocked on the mansion door before a butler opened it. 

“Hey, uh, I’m here for Kate?” Damn, she would never get used to that man. 

He nodded, barely moving his head, and smoothly stepped aside to let her in the house. “Miss Bishop is upstairs.”

“Thanks.” 

America didn’t spend a lot of time looking around the mansion. She’d been here before, she _had_ met Kate’s parents, after all, but she’d always thought it felt empty. Without Kate by her side, an arm around her waist as Kate explained where all of the artwork and strange artifacts had come from, it felt even emptier. She made straight for the stairs that would lead her to her girlfriend’s bedroom. 

She knocked on the door. 

No response. 

She knocked again. “Kate?” This was the first time Kate had been home in _months._ They’d talked on the phone a little bit, but most of her information had come from the older Bishops. Kate’s sister, in particular, seemed to understand that ‘she’s not feeling much pain, we finally found a medication that works’ isn’t really the information a girlfriend is looking for. Susan was the one that told her that Kate had been really excited early in her therapy- the doctors thought that the tremors that were wracking her body meant that with the right treatment and a positive attitude, she’d be able to regain movement in her limbs, possibly even walk again. 

Kate, as she did with everything, threw herself into physical therapy, putting every effort into getting better. 

Later, when it became clear that not only would she never be able to walk again but also she would likely be quadriplegic for life, she took it hard. She didn’t actually call America when she’d returned home, Susan had been the one to tell her. 

“Go away,” Kate said from the other side of the door. 

Well at least she was awake. The last two times she’d been here, America had been turned away because Kate was sleeping. 

“Kate, I haven’t seen you in months.”

“You don’t want to! Leave me alone, America.”

“Just a peek?”

“If it’ll make you go away.” Kate sounded just petulant enough that America decided to press her luck and open the door. The first thing she noticed was that her girlfriend had been crying. Her face was splotchy and shined where tears and snot had run down it. 

“Princess?”

Kate glared at her for moment before relenting and flicking her eyes toward her nightstand, where a box of tissues rested. America nodded and grabbed the tissues, then helped her wipe her face. When that was done, Kate leaned her head against America’s shoulder. America ran her hand through her girlfriend’s hair. 

“There’s a social tonight.” Kate said after a moment, “it’s the stupidest thing, one of my dad’s silent auctions, no big deal really, but I’ve always been able to go. The papers are going to wonder where I am.”

She looked out the window, presumably so she didn’t have to look at America. “I know it’s stupid, but it’s all I’ve been able to think about.” 

“Do you want to go?”

“I _can’t._ ”

“That’s not what I asked, Bishop. I asked if you _wanted_ to.” 

Kate glared at her, and, sure that her girlfriend was about to say she couldn’t again, America glared right back. Princess may have a glare with enough strength to make any rich boy getting a little too close think twice before he loses his hands, but America’s unspoken venom had made aliens turn tail and run, and this time she won out. Kate sighed. 

“I don’t want to see people, especially not like this, but I want to look nice. Ugh, that sounds so shallow, but my favorite part of these things was always dressing up beforehand.”

“Is that why you had us go on so many infiltration missions?” 

Kate shot her a wry look. “Maybe a little.” 

America hummed, kicking her legs gently as she thought. 

“You’re coming up with a plan,” Kate said. America wondered if she should be offended by the surprise in her girlfriend’s voice. 

“Mmm. Maybe.” She shot a grin at Kate. “I was just thinking that you don’t need a party to dress up. And I do a mean space-braid.” 

“That can’t be what it’s actually called.”

“No, but it sounds so much cooler than French braid, don’t you think?”

Kate smiled. “You’re right, it does.”

\-- 

Visiting her girlfriend went a lot like that first time for a while. Kate was incredibly pessimistic, and often tried to drive America away when she came. Susan said she was just like that now, losing the ability to move was hard on a person, especially one as active as Kate. Still, America visited, and generally after a bit of cajoling she’d manage to get Kate to smile, or suggest they do an activity. America had gone to her moms for advice on how to be romantic when your girlfriend is stuck in bed, Teddy for advice on how to help your significant other cope with depression, and Billy for comic recommendations. With all that help, she’d managed to make most visits pretty nice. 

Most days, Kate even looked happy to see her. 

Today was not one of those days. Today was a shouting through the door day. 

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Kate called from her room. “You deserve better than this… this _mess_ I’ve become. I _am_. 

“Princess, you’re not a mess. You’re going through a hard time, this would be difficult for anyone,” America said in as calm a voice as she could manage. 

“Go _away_ America! Go find someone else. Be happy.” 

America was considering leaving, giving Kate some space to herself, but she couldn’t leave that comment standing. She opened the door and marched right into Kate’s bedroom. 

“Kate Bishop,” she said, positioning herself so Kate could easily see her. “I _am_ happy. I’m happy because you make me happy. I know this is hard for you, it’s hard for me too, but what kind of person would I be if I saw you were having a hard time and I walked away because I wanted a happy-go-lucky relationship?” 

She sighed and sat on Kate’s bed. “I told you I was in this for the long haul. That hasn’t changed Princess.” She met Kate’s blue eyes, the same color as her PJs. “If you want me to leave because you don’t want me around anymore, that’s one thing, and if that’s the case, I’ll go.”

“America-“

America cut off her protest. “But if you’re telling me to go because you think that’s what I want, well then Princess, I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re wrong. I want to be with you. I love you, and that hasn’t changed.”

“Come closer?”

America positioned herself so she could sit beside her girlfriend. She kissed Kate’s neck and then moved her hair out of her face, twisting it into a coil over the shoulder America wasn’t sitting next to. 

“I love you too,” Kate said. “I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s been rough.” She bit her lip, a habit that had left her lip bloody or scabbed more often than not. It bled slowly now. 

“Jessica said I should put down the mantle. That I’d done an admirable job, but it was finally time to accept the facts.” Kate bit her already bleeding lip. “I wasn’t even hurt in battle! I can’t retire, I can’t…” 

She took a deep breath.

“I-I want to tell you how I became a hero.” 

“You don’t have to Princess,” America said, rubbing soothing circles in Kate’s neck. “I know it’s not a pretty story.”

Kate swallowed, counting her breathing until it was regular and she was sure she could speak without her voice trembling. 

“When I was sixteen, I was walking through the Central Park. The reason doesn’t really matter why, I mean I’m a New York socialite, you end up in Central Park. Even at night.

“And when you have as much money as I do- I guess I just never thought of myself as a statistic. Even when that man grabbed me, I didn’t really think anything was going to happen. He must have wanted money or something, right?

“No.” She laughed, making America wince. “Didn’t even take my wallet, just left me behind the bushes with a torn dress and a limp.”

America used a tissue to wipe away a bead of blood that had started rolling down Kate’s chin. Kate waited for her to finish before continuing.

“When I r-recovered,” she coughed and America waited for her girlfriend to regain her composure. A moment later she continued. “When I recovered, I swore I would never be helpless again. I started taking self-defense, but that wasn’t enough, y’know? So I took martial arts too. Finally, when I could disarm a guy bigger than me with a blindfold on, I felt safe. Mostly.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment, she continued talking. “And then I realized I couldn’t just look out for myself. I had these skills… I had to use them. You’re a hero, you know. To protect those other girls in Central Park, to prove to myself I was capable, because it made me feel something. I said I was doing it for them, but really it was for me.

“B-but I can’t do that anymore! America, I told myself I’d never be helpless again and look at me! I can’t get into bed, I can’t eat, I can’t even piss by myself! I-I-I just wanted to do good in the world. I wanted to be more than just a spoiled r-rich brat!” Kate broke off with a sob. 

America gave her a moment before she reached for a tissue from Kate’s nightstand and wiped off her girlfriend’s face. 

“Princess,” she said gently, “you are so much more than a rich spoiled brat.” Kate looked away. “Kate, really. I know you feel helpless, and I won’t lie to you and say that everything’s going to be okay, that you’re going to be able to get out of that chair and kick the shit out of bad guys again. As far as that goes, you’re going to have to leave the kicking to me.” 

Kate sniffed. “To be fair, you are a very good kicker.” 

America smiled and kissed her cheek. “You’re damn right I am. And I’m going to use those talents to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

“Give me another tissue you sap,” Kate said, attempting a tiny smile. 

America grinned for her. “Of course, darling. And so you know, I think Miss Jones is right. I think it’s time to retire Hawkeye.”

Kate let out a harsh and shuddering breath. 

“But as far as not being able to help anyone anymore? Well that’s where she’s full of shit. You’re Kate fucking Bishop, quadriplegic or not, you’re a superhero. Worst case scenario, you do know Tony Stark personally.” 

Kate laughed. “I really doubt he’s going to let me borrow a suit.” 

“Mmm. Well, I can be quite convincing.” 

Kate laughed, a genuine sound of joy. 

“America?” she said when she caught her breath. 

America leaned closer. “Yes Princess?”

“Kiss me.”

She smiled. “As you wish.” 

\--

The phone was ringing. America considered ignoring it, she’d been out all week trying to ferret out Bland Brand agents and wasn’t really in the mood to deal with any of the boys at the moment. She was tired enough that it took her a moment to realize that the ringtone wasn’t one of the boys’. Or maybe that was just because she hadn’t heard it in forever. 

Regardless, she flung herself across the couch to reach her phone, making one of her moms raise an eyebrow when she landed with a little “oomph”.

“Kate?” she said, immediately pressing the phone to her ear. 

“America!” There was more life in her girlfriend’s voice than America had heard in what felt like months. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Well, one I wanted to hear your beautiful voice, so I can consider that done and strike that off my checklist.” 

“You go girl.”

“And two. Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said the other day, and you’re right, just because I’m in this chair doesn’t mean I can’t help people. In fact, I talked with my sister for like an hour and helped me realize something. I actually can help people now. People I couldn’t help before. I’m going to volunteer at my rehabilitation facility. I can show those kids there that, well, life is still livable paralyzed. I wanted to tell you before I head off today.”

“Kate, that’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you honey. Do you want any support there?”

“No, I think this is something I should be myself, at least the first day. It’s not going to be easy, but I think this is important.” 

“Totally. And you’re going to love it. Those kids are going to look up to you, just like I do.” 

“You’re adorably cheesy,” Kate said with a giggle. 

“Well Princess, I learned from the best.”

“I’m sticking my tongue out at you. Just so you know.” 

“Duly noted Darling. And hey, do you want to come over to my house afterwards? My moms are making their special mole empanadas for dessert and they want to see you.”

Kate was quiet for a moment. Finally, she spoke. “I need to see how I’m feeling afterwards. This could be really draining and I’m not sure I’d be up for… anything really, when I’m done.”

“No problem Princess, just take care of yourself. And let me know if you’re coming over. Or if you want me to bring you leftovers.”

“Of course. Y’know, I do love your moms’ cooking. It’s really...” Kate paused and America groaned, knowing what was coming, “out of this world.” 

“You’re terrible.”

“Love you too.”

\--

“Computer, zoom in on camera 8b, Stop. Switch on radio.” Lyrebird waited for the distinct beep that told her she was live. 

“Wiccan and Hulkling, I need you both as fliers. Marvel Boy and America, keep them busy on the ground while the fliers deal with the helicopter. Transmission to Speed.” Lyrebird waited for the beep. 

“Sup Lyre?” Lyrebird could hear the sounds of battle in the background, though she didn’t bother to change the camera in the main view. She could see Speed’s current location (according to his coordinates) at the edge of her vision, but she couldn’t actually see the hero. It was a marvel of technology that his transmitter worked so she was able to hear him when he was going this fast. Unfortunately, he still had to slow down to understand her. 

She talked fast. “Speed I need the civilians out of the bank. Diffuse the situation as best you can and keep your radio on.” 

“OverandoutLyre!”

“Computer, show me cameras 4 through 7, put 6a on the big screen.”

She smiled as the bank appeared on her screens. 

“Prodigy, this is Lyrebird, I have a task for you.”


End file.
